While I Was Gone
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Peter and Clare inform Darcy on what has been going on since she left. TwoShot


**While I Was Gone**

**A/N: Yes, another Edwards sisters oneshot. But this one includes Peter. And Adam. And Eli. **

**Summary: Peter and Clare inform Darcy on what has been going on since she left.**

"So wait! You're saying...that Spinner and Emma got _married?" _The shock in Darcy Edwards' voice was evident as her sister, Clare Edwards and ex boyfriend, Peter Stone recounted to her what had gone on during the time that she'd been away in Kenya.

Peter nodded, blue eyes filled with amusement. "Believe me, it shocked just about everyone. It was all kind of sudden."

Darcy shook her head in disbelief. "When did he and Jane even break up? And Manny wrote in one of her letters to me, that Emma was dating some guy from their college named Kelly." She asked.

Peter and Clare both swallowed hard and shared a look.

"Spinner accidentally found out that Jane was cheating on him with this guy named, Declan Coyne. Spinner overheard Jane and Declan's girlfriend at the time, Holly J joking around about it in some kind of tent." Clare finally said, scooping up a spoonful of her Oreo sundae and sticking it in her mouth.

"When the hell did Jane become friends with a bitch like Holly J Sinclair? And why would Jane cheat on a great guy like Spinner?" The older Edwards sister asked in confusion. It didn't make sense to her. Not at all.

Peter shrugged. "Spinner and Holly J became friends-like, the best of. Holly J and Jane decided to start up a babysitting thing together. Somehow, Holly J found out about Jane's cheating, so she already knew when she and Jane were joking about it. As for why she'd cheat on Spinner, who knows? All Declan is is a snobby little rich boy."

Clare frowned. "Declan's not that bad. He can actually be pretty sweet!" She defended.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah! Sorry Madam Degrassi! I forgot that you had a crush on him last year!'

Clare glared, pretty blue eyes, icy. "Shut up!" She said, punching his shoulder playfully.

Darcy just blinked at the two of them in confusion. "Madam Degrassi? What are you two talking about?" She asked of them.

Peter smirked, leaning forward to lock eyes with Darcy. "Your sister here, wrote vampire fiction about Declan. From what I've heard, it's pretty racy."

Clare let out a groan of embarrassement and slowly covered her red face. "Does _everyone_ know about that?" She whined, still covering her face.

"Hold up! You're telling me, that my sweet, innocent, uniform wearing, little sister wrote dirty fanfiction about some guy?" Darcy asked, voice filled with amusement as she brought a small, tanned up to her lips to smother her giggles. "What happened to, Clare "I'm going to school to learn, not flirt with boys" Edwards?"

The little auburn haired girl glared at the two of them, fishing some ice from Darcy's empty cup and throwing it at the two of them.

Once Darcy had calmed down, she asked, "So what else has happened since I've been gone? Minus the whole KC dumping you thing and the vampire fanfiction? Am I ever going to meet that boyfriend that you've been telling me about?" She asked curiously.

Clare blushed prettily and looked down at her bowl of melting ice cream, pushing it away. "Why do you want to meet him so badly?" She whined.

Darcy raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Hey! It's your own fault! You're the one who gushed about him on Skype and in your letters!" She defended lightly.

"Speak of the devil." Peter murmured with an evil grin as a bell rung, signaling someone had just walked into The Dot.

Both Edwards sisters raised their eyebrows and turned their heads in unison, to see what Peter was talking about only to find out that Eli and Adam had just walked inside the restaurant.

Darcy grinned deviously and jumped up from her seat, sauntering over to the two boys and giving them a small wave. "You two must be Eli and Adam! My sister has told me all about the two of you!" She said with a stunning smile.

Adam looks shocked by the girl's excitement while Eli just smirks at her and smoothly holds out his hand with the black sharpie painted nails. "And you must be Darcy." He says as he shakes her hand, sounding quite amused.

"Nice to meet you. Clare told us alot about you." Adam says, finally recovering from his shock and shaking her hand as well.

"So what were you three talking about before we came in?" Eli asks curiously, eyes falling on a nervous looking Clare.

"Oh, Peter and Clare were telling me what has happened since I left for Kenya." She smiles at the two of them. "But now that you two are here, you can tell me some stories that my sister _didn't _tell me."

Eli smirks right back at her, wondering what he should tell her first, to embarrass the hell out of his girlfriend.

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter: Boob Jobs, Hearses, Public Embarrassement, and Stink Bombs.**


End file.
